A Promise Renewed
by Raeperk57
Summary: A/N: This is a rewrite of the very unsatisfactory goodbye between Robert and Holly in 1992.


**A Promise Renewed**

A/N: This is a rewrite of the very unsatisfactory goodbye between Robert and Holly in 1992.

"Do you really have to go?" "For more reasons than I can explain to you right now. I don't know...when- when I'll get a chance to say this again, but I've got to do this. The woman out there is a large part of my life. Apart from being my wife, she's also the mother of that little person upstairs. I just...I just wouldn't...I just wouldn't be a person if I didn't try to bring her back." "You wouldn't be the Robert I...know if you didn't feel that way. Please be careful." "Yeah, I will." Robin comes down from upstairs.

"I'm not going to cry, Dad. I love you." "I love you, too, more than you're ever going to know." He hugs her. "You two be good to one another, alright?" "We will." He picks up his bag and walks out as Holly and Robin watch him leave, holding each other, a poignant song playing softly in the background. He pauses outside the door, listening.

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take  
Take a look at me now

The song struck a chord within him. Realizing he couldn't actually hear the words through the door, he knew it was his heart that stopped him. He couldn't leave without attempting to make things right.

Meanwhile, Holly and Robin were trying to compose themselves after the emotional goodbye, the music a bittersweet reminder of happier times for both. Robin turned to Holly and asked," Do you think they'll make it back?" Holly, realizing she needed the reassurance as much as Robin did, said, "You're father has been doing this for a long time. If anyone can bring your mother back, it's him. And I'm sure your mother is trying all she can to make it back to you." As they were giving each other reassuring hugs, Robert reenters.

"Dad, what's wrong? I thought you were going to find Mom." "Robin, I couldn't leave until I cleared the air. You need to understand the facts of life." "I already know about the 'birds and the bees', Dad," Robin said, taking on that oh-so-wise, teenage tone. Holly stifled a giggle. Robert, a little flustered by her response, continued. "I'm not talking biology. I'm talking about chemistry." As he said this, he looked up at Holly, the look in his eyes causing her heart to skip a beat. "When I married your mom, I really thought we could be happy together as a family. But the truth is, we both married believing we had lost the loves of our lives. I love your mom, but it _is,_ and always _was,_ different than my love for Holly." "I guess I always knew that, but I was hoping you would forget her after a while." Realizing what she just admitted, and how that sounded, she turned to Holly. "Oh, Holly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Holly, always ready to forgive, said, "It's alright, Robin. I know what you meant. It's not like anyone expected me to come back from the dead. I don't blame anyone for going on with his or her life, least of all, your father. I would have wanted him to find love again. It was just a shock to discover he had remarried your mother." "Robin, I still love your mom, and I'll do my best to bring her back to you, but I can't stay married to her. Once we get back, I'll ask for a divorce. I hope you understand. It has nothing to do with the love I have for you, and I'll always be here for you." "I understand," Robin said sadly. "I guess I've always known that you and Mom were just settling for each other. Holly has always been the love of your life, just as Uncle Duke was Mom's." "Thank you for understanding. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Holly alone for a few minutes." "Sure, Dad." They hugged each other, and then she turned and smiled at Holly as she made her way up the stairs.

Holly, who had been silently listening to this exchange, had tears in her eyes as he took her by her hands and led her to the sofa. "She's right, you know," he said with a look in his eyes she thought she'd never see again. "You _are_ the love of my life. I need to know if you believe there's still a chance for us. It will make what I have to do more bearable if I know I have you to come home to. I meant what I told Robin. I plan on asking Anna for a divorce when we get back. I know _we_ already agreed to divorce, but I'm reconsidering that decision. I've also been thinking about our decision all those years ago about moving to Australia. I was wrong back then. I don't want to make the same mistake again. I have to go now, for Robin, and for us. Please tell me there's an "us" to come home to. I guess I'm asking you to rip up the divorce documents." "Oh, Robert, I don't want a divorce. I'll gladly destroy those documents, but...I need to know that we'll be equal partners in this marriage. No more unilateral decisions from either of us. I promise I'll try to allow you to do your job without wheedling my way into it, if you promise you'll include me when I can help. And I _can_ help, you know. I'm not a china doll that needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap." "I know you're right. Thinking back, I believe that came from the fact I couldn't protect my fiancée and parents from dying in the crash I walked away from. I'll honestly work on it, and I'm sure you'll make certain I do." "You better believe it! Now, you better get going. The sooner you find Anna and bring her home, the sooner we can begin our new life together." He got up to leave and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her until they had to break for air. "Goodbye, darling. Be careful. I'll be counting the days until we can be together again." "As will I," he said, as he gave her a quick kiss before he walked out the door and disappeared.


End file.
